


A Tryst in the Woods

by Antiloquist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous Genitalia on Reader, Blow Jobs, I'm sick of looking at this just take it, Ignis is a fucking showoff, Multi, Penetrative Sex, Reader is incredibly forward, Reader's gender is not specified, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, also a perfect gentleman at all times, wiz is there for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/pseuds/Antiloquist
Summary: All you had wanted when confronting the city boys taking all the local hunts for themselves was a little compensation, maybe an apology. You got so, SO much more than you bargained for...





	A Tryst in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my baby I spent two weeks writing in between breaks at work. FFXV owns my soul now and Ignis is best boy (tho the others are all really cute too).

“What do you  _mean_  someone’s already claimed them?!” You couldn’t believe it; you’d gotten up early and headed out to the post… for  _this_? Apparently every listed hunt had been snatched up first thing in the morning, long before you had even arrived. **  
**

Wiz at least had the heart to look guilty, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “Four someones, actually. ‘Member the city folks that took out Deadeye?”

You frowned; of course you did, because you and your hunting partner had been staking out that place for days only to get there and find the behemoth already slain. Well, you’d never actually  _seen_  the group that did it, but Wiz liked to talk (a  _lot_ ) about how they were well-meaning kids with good hearts. Apparently they’d been all over Duscae, caring for chocobos they found along the way.

… All of that may have been true, for all you knew, but the idea of travelers swooping in and taking bits out of your livelihood left a bitter taste in your mouth. They probably didn’t need the gil as much as you did.

“That’s the third time, Wiz,” you said, not being able to muster up much more than dejected acceptance at this point. Wiz gave you a sympathetic gaze in return. He’d been your go-to tipster for a long time now, and he was probably just as disappointed over the lack of work for you as you were. Still, skilled hunters were few and far between out in Lucis, and quicker a job could be done, the better; no hard feelings.

“I know, kiddo… But…” he sighed, pausing to take off his hat and wipe the sweat off his brow. It wasn’t even noon, and yet the day promised to be sweltering already. “They haven’t left yet. Maybe you can work something out with ‘em? They’re good kids.”

You scowled. “So you say.” You followed Wiz’s gaze back to the restaurant part of his establishment. There, three young men clad in black sat around a table, eating food and talking animatedly. You wondered how the hell they could stand wearing all black in this weather. “That them?”

Wiz nodded. “Sure is.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go say something,” you said, balling your hands up into fists and taking a deep breath to steel yourself. This was a terrible idea, but you figured you were probably ninety percent safe. Most hunters worth their salt knew better than to actually pick fights within outpost limits ( _physical_  fights, at least).

You stalked towards the boys angrily, ignoring a shout of “be nice, now!” from Wiz behind you.

“Hey!” you exclaimed. Three heads snapped over in unison to look at you. “What’s the big idea, huh?”

“Excuse me?” one of them, a burly man with the beginnings of a beard, asked. He was tense, as if he expected danger at any moment.

No time to back down, you thought. You stood your ground. “You heard me,” you said. “You’re the city guys who keep taking all the hunts in the area.”

“Oh,” was all the large man said, visibly relaxing. Had he expected you to jump them? Fat chance; there was no way you would win three to one. (three? Hadn’t Wiz said there were  _four_  of them?)

“What if we are?” the guy to the right of the large man asked, blowing a tuft of dark hair out of his eyes with a bored expression.

You mustered the best glare you could. “If  _that thing_ ,” you said, pointing to the rather ostentatious car parked across the road from the post, “is yours, I’m gonna go out on a limb and say you’re not exactly hurting for gil. I am. We have a problem.”

“O-oh,” the third man said, running a hand through his spiky blond hair nervously. “Is this… your… territory? Is that a thing here, territories?” He fiddled with a camera in his hands, a fancy model that practically screamed ‘Insomnian’; city folks indeed.

So far, this guy had seemed the most receptive out of the bunch. Maybe they weren’t as bad as you’d built them up to be in your head. “Kind of? It’s just generally considered a dick move to take every hunt in the area at once,” you offered. Travelers from the Crown City weren’t exactly common (well, ‘ _hadn’t been common’_  was probably a more apt descriptor now…), so the thought that they genuinely didn’t know any better suddenly occurred to you.

Wow, you were kind of an ass, weren’t you?

“Oh!” the blond exclaimed. “W-we didn’t know that. Right, Noct?” He looked over to his dark-haired, bored looking friend.

His friend - ‘Noct’, apparently - nodded. “We don’t want any trouble,” he said, shifting his gaze over to his larger friend and nodding at him. The other man relaxed further, but scowled a little in return.

You felt a little silly for getting so angry right off the bat, especially when the blond invited you to sit down next to him, which you hesitantly did. He cheerfully introduced himself as Prompto between bites of his Chocobo Club Sandwich. Your stomach growled as you laid eyes upon it; you hadn’t eaten yet today.

Prompto pushed his plate of Gysahl Chips towards you, motioning for you to take some. He didn’t have to offer twice.

“So you’re a hunter? All by yourself?” he asked, genuinely seeming interested. “That’s so cool! Have you ever fought a bandersnatch?”

The large man, whose name you didn’t know yet, rolled his eyes. “Ignore him,” he grumbled. “He’s like this with everyone he thinks is cute.” Your face flushed subtly at the secondhand compliment.

“Gladio!” Prompto shot back. “I’m just trying to be nice.”

“Right, and you diving headfirst into the sewers because Cindy told you she needed something from there was just being nice too,” Gladio said, grinning as his friend turned bright red at the accusation. You wondered what on Eos he meant; it sounded like a hell of a story, that was for sure.

Prompto pouted. “A-and now Ignis can drive at night!” he insisted, crossing his arms defensively.

“Yes, quite helpful,” a voice to your side sounded. You turned your head to see that a fourth man had joined the group, a paper bag full of what looked like supplies in his arms.

“You took your sweet time, Specs,” Noct said, voice betraying more amusement than annoyance. This must have been the last of the four-man party that Wiz had alluded to. He was tall and lean, with piercing green eyes that made you feel small, especially when he trained them on you.

The fourth man sat down in the last empty seat, raising an eyebrow at Noct. “There’s no such thing as too much time spent preparing for a trip,” he said, throwing banter right back as if he were no stranger to his friend’s quips. His voice was smoothly accented; you wondered where he was from. His eyes fell upon you once more. “Who is this?”

You took a moment to introduce yourself to the four guys. Now, it seemed, your earlier transgression had been forgiven. You glanced over to where Wiz had been to see that he’d gone back to tending to the chocobos; he was probably glad you were playing nice for once.

“Ah,” Ignis - you learned his name was - said as you finished explaining your situation. “That would explain the commotion I heard.”

“You didn’t wanna say anything, or, like, help?…” Prompto asked.

Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, ghost of a smile gracing his features. “You seemed to have it under control. Besides, I doubt anyone is going to start a fight here.”

“Sorry… “ you muttered. “Guess I got mad.”

Ignis regarded you for a moment. His stare was one that could pierce steel, it seemed; you were feeling a little nervous. “Perhaps we could come to an agreement?” he offered mildly.

Oh. He was talking to you. “Uh?”

“We’ve acquired two bounties in the area. Therefore, it stands to reason that we could relinquish one to you,” he explained, glancing over to Noctis (as you learned his full name was; it only sounded a  _little_  less stupid… and sorta familiar, though you couldn’t quite place it) for approval. It seemed like Noctis was the clear leader of the four, since all it took was a nod for Ignis to accept giving up one of the hunts.

“What’s on the chopping block today?” you asked.

Gladio pulled a map of the area out of his jacket pocket. Two areas were circled in black pen. “Herd of rogue garula over here,” he said, pointing to an area closer to the Alstor Slough. “And over here’s a pack of voretooth.” You copied down the information onto your own map.

“Your choice, I guess,” Noctis said, shrugging.

You made a face. “Go down to the slough? No thanks,” you said. “Catoblepas freak me out.”

“Same,” Prompto chimed in.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “You sure weren’t freaked out when you made me take a picture with one of them.”

“That was the shot of a lifetime, dude!”

“Yeah, and it would’ve been the  _last_  shot of your lifetime if we hadn’t hauled ass outta there right after,” Noctis shot back.

You grimaced. “Don’t tell me you actually got up close to one of those things?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “This is the first I’m hearing about this, Noct. When did you and Prompto get the time to encounter a catoblepas up close and personal?” His tone was even, with all the grace of a subtly disapproving kindergarten teacher. Noctis may have been the ‘alpha’ of the group, but it was clear that Ignis was the caretaker.

“It was Prompto’s idea,” Noctis said casually, causing Ignis to turn his stern gaze upon his friend instead.

“Okay, but you agreed to it. Don’t throw me under the bus here, man.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and plucked a handful of Gysahl Chips off of Prompto’s plate, ignoring his friend’s protests as he popped them into his mouth. “You didn’t even tell me what we were doing until we were there and the thing was already creeping up on me.”

Gladio coughed quietly. “If you kids are done,” he said, smirking softly, “we still gotta decide what to do today.” He glanced over at you; you briefly wondered how he’d gotten that gnarly scar on his face. “You’re gonna go after the voretooth pack, right?”

“Yeah,” you replied. “There’s gonna be, what, three or four there? Easy.”

“Try nine.”

You coughed. “ _Nine_  voretooth? Are you shitting me?”

“Is that gonna be a problem?” Gladio asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Uh, well… normally no,” you said, cheeks puffing in frustration. “I usually hunt with a partner but… Chocobo Pox happened.”

Noctis winced. “Sheesh. Had that as a kid once. Worst week of my life.”

Gladio snorted. “Not just  _your_  life. You gave it to me and Iggy too.”

“Not a very pleasant experience,” Ignis corroborated. “But that is beside the point. Are you saying you’re outmatched for this?”

What a vote of confidence, you thought sarcastically. “Well,” you said, slightly offended at how fast they all had decided you weren’t up for it, “my  _skill_  isn’t the problem. It’s the numbers. Nine on one isn’t great, no matter how good you are at hunting.”

“One of us will come with you!” Prompto suggested immediately. Whoa, what?

“We will?” Noctis asked, clearly as surprised as you were at the offer; at least you two were in the same boat.

Prompto crossed his arms. “It’s our fault they’re down on their luck to begin with. It’s only fair, dude.” You glanced at Prompto and noticed what looked like a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Maybe he wanted to be the lucky one, you thought, remembering Gladio’s earlier quip about Prompto thinking you were ‘cute’.

Noctis thought for a moment before shrugging. “Sure, why not?” he relented.

“One condition,” you said, holding up a finger.

“What’s that?” Prompto asked, leaning forward. He looked about a hair away from hopping up and yelling ‘I volunteer as tribute!’.

You looked over each of the men. “I choose.”

“Okay,” Gladio said, flicking Prompto on the arm when the smaller man visibly deflated at the prospect of having someone else get picked over him. You sort of felt bad for the kid, but you had a bounty to collect and you had a feeling Prompto would be a little too busy getting starry-eyed to properly fight.

Sure, he was cute, you’d admit; he was someone’s dream guy, but not yours.

You found yourself lost in thought as you sized up each of the guys. Noctis, the leader, looked small and scrawny, but you knew his type. They were fast, hard to hit, tougher than they looked. He could make a good ally in combat… but you didn’t know if you could keep up; he must have been leader for a good reason.

Gladio was clearly the muscle. There was no doubt he could take on what you were going after, and probably then some, but… he also seemed like the type to want to do  _everything_. That wouldn’t work for you; you wanted to  _earn_  your gil, not have it dropped in your lap by a man almost twice your size.

Now, Ignis… From what you had gleaned off the twenty or so minutes you’d spent talking with them all, he was the brains of the group, the strategist. Obviously he could pull his weight in combat if the four of them managed to take down  _Deadeye_  together. If you went into this fight with a plan, there was no doubt the two of you could take down nine voretooth easily.

You made your decision. “Him,” you said, pointing at Ignis. The man in question merely raised an eyebrow at you.

Prompto looked like the world was ending. “Aww, not Iggy!” he exclaimed. “If you take him, we have to eat Gladio’s noodles again!” You were pleasantly surprised that he seemed more concerned about the state of his dinner than he did about getting himself alone with you.

“My noodles are great.”

“Not when you make us go behemoth-hunting for the toppings,” Noctis said dryly.

Gladio thought for a moment. “I was actually thinking of going after a karlabos this time… see how it tastes with shrimp instead.”

Prompto visibly paled at the thought. “Dude… that’s asking for death.”

“All the more reason for the three of you to make haste and get back before it gets dark, yes? That way, worst case scenario, you’ll have Chocobo Club Sandwiches waiting for you, courtesy of Wiz,” Ignis said, smirking at his friend. He and Gladio exchanged a knowing gaze; perhaps this was the way the two of them got their rowdier friends to behave.

Prompto really couldn’t argue with that logic, it seemed. Instead, he tugged on Gladio’s sleeve, trying to get him to walk towards the road. “Come on, man, let’s  _go_.” Chuckling, Gladio let his smaller friend pull him along, even though you had no doubt he could pick Prompto up with one arm if he wanted to.

Noctis followed the other two, and you were left with Ignis. You pulled your own map out of your bag and stared off in the direction the voretooth were supposedly located.

“I… I didn’t know if that would actually work,” Ignis murmured.

“Don’t tell me you  _actually_  hunted a behemoth for the sake of noodles,” you said.

Ignis smiled. “That was not an exaggeration. Though I was the one that did the bulk of the food preparation afterwards…”

You got your bearings and started off in the direction the voretooth had been last sighted. Ignis stayed about two paces behind you. “You the cook or something?” you asked as you stepped over a guardrail. It looked like the other three had taken their car, so there was no choice but to go on foot.

(Were you slightly disappointed? Yeah. That car looked fancy, and you wouldn’t have minded taking a trip in it.)

“I suppose you could say that. I’ve been pursuing the culinary arts ever since I was young.”

You snorted. “Guess there isn’t much else for a city guy to do, huh?”

Ignis stopped for a moment. “I don’t believe we ever mentioned being from the city,” he muttered, bright green eyes narrowing slightly at you.

“It’s written all over your faces,” you said, rolling your eyes. “Dumb names, fancy car, expensive hobbies… you couldn’t be any more from the city if you tried. You especially, what with the accent and fancy getup and all.”

“Oh, I… hadn’t considered that,” Ignis finally said after a moment, running a hand through his perfectly styled hair before scratching the back of his neck. Was he… self-conscious about what you had just said?

That was actually… kind of endearing; you wanted to push his buttons a little more.

You grinned at him. “Don’t sweat it. I find the whole ‘posh city boy’ thing kinda cute. I don’t meet a lot of people like you out here.” You punctuated your statement with a wink, trying to see what would get a rise out of him.

“I see,” was all that Ignis said, but you could see the subtle blush spreading on his face. Bingo. “I can’t say I’ve met many like you either.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, huh?” you asked, feigning offense.

Ignis was quiet a moment, perhaps choosing his words carefully. “Blunt. No room for niceties. You know what your goals are and you are unafraid to pursue them. If I may be honest, it’s quite refreshing compared to what I’m used to.”

Oh. You weren’t expecting that to sound so much like a compliment; just like that,  _you_  were the one flustered. “I-I dunno,” you said, keeping your head turned straight ahead so Ignis wouldn’t notice the fact you were blushing, “your buddies seem pretty blunt to me.”

“And they’re just about the only ones. When one works at the Citadel, well… I would say ‘posh’ is a light descriptor for what one sees every day.”

“Whoa, the Citadel? Go big or go home, I guess,” you said.

Ignis chuckled softly, and you found the sound to be very pleasant in your ears. You wondered how you could make him do that again. “Come now, it’s nothing special,” he replied, and you had a feeling he genuinely meant it like that as opposed to a humblebrag. This was a man who had pretty much everything, yet it didn’t inspire him to act like he was above you for it.

“That’s still pretty cool, man,” you said, hopping over an upturned root and pointing down to it so Ignis wouldn’t trip. “I hear they’ve got magic for days out there.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Ignis said, seemingly amused at how you phrased things. “Here, why don’t I show you?”

You stopped and turned around to face him. “Here? Now?” you asked.

Ignis nodded. “Why, certainly.” He snapped his fingers and a sphere about the size of a baseball appeared in his hand. It was glowing faintly, shades of blue swirling underneath its surface.

That was probably one of the coolest things you had ever seen.

“Whoa!” you exclaimed. “You’re the real deal.”

“Not quite,” Ignis said, smirking. Oh, that was a good look on him… “Noct is the one who makes them. I just use them as I find appropriate situations.”

Wait. Magic was most closely linked to the royals of Lucis… and if that was the case, then… You suddenly realized where you’d heard the name ‘Noctis’ before; it had been on the news! That was the name of the crown prince that had supposedly died when the empire took the Crown City.

… No wonder the car was fancy.

Also, you were deader than dead.

“So, you’re saying…” you started. “I mouthed off at a prince earlier.”

Ignis chucked softly, and you had a feeling he found some teasing sort of mirth in your discomfort. “Exactly. You’re quite sharp.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna behead me or something?” you asked, suddenly aware of just how alone you and Ignis truly were.

“Not necessarily,” he said, even smile never leaving his face. “Though it would behoove you to keep this little tidbit of information between us, yes? The prince’s survival is not exactly public knowledge yet, and we would prefer to keep it that way.”

All you’d wanted to do was take on a hunt; you hadn’t expected to walk right into the middle of a royal conspiracy. “Uh, of course…”

“My most primary duty is to ensure the prince’s safety, after all…” He dismissed the magic flask and summoned a dagger in its place, which he flipped up into the air and caught effortlessly. You assumed it was meant to be a threatening gesture, but it… wasn’t exactly _fear_ you felt as you watched his nimble fingers manipulate the dagger. You wondered what else he could do with his hands…

Wow. No. This was not the time to be thinking about something like that. Not to mention, that was the entirely  _wrong_  reaction to a stranger flipping daggers in front of you.

The hunt. You had to think of the hunt.

“U-uh, you don’t have to worry, I promise,” you said, hoping he’d dismiss the damn thing and stop taunting you with it.

“Very well then,” Ignis said, making the dagger disappear with a flick of his wrist; you were acutely aware of the weight of your weapon strapped to your side. Royal magic must have been nice…

The two of you made idle small talk while walking towards the spot you’d copied off of Gladio’s map. It was times like these that you remembered just how  _massive_  Duscae really was. You were beginning to have a feeling that you wouldn’t make it back to Wiz’s by nightfall… whenever  _that_  was; daylight times had stopped being consistent weeks ago.

A soft growling noise roused you from your thoughts. You crouched and hid yourself behind a tree. Glancing around granted you with the sight of a few red shapes moving around not too far from you; you had found them.

“You got a plan, smart guy?” you asked, glancing up at Ignis who had come up behind you. Even with both of you crouching, he towered over you, and you had to force yourself to focus on the pack of vicious voretooth near you instead.

He snapped his fingers again, bringing back the magic flask from earlier, pressing it into your hand softly. You jumped a bit as his gloved fingers brushed up against your bare ones, and you inwardly kicked yourself at being so jumpy. You were a hunter, not some dumb teenager with a crush; there was a target in front of you and you had to take it down.

The magic flask was surprisingly cold to the touch. Beneath the glass surface, different shades of blue waxed and waned over each other; it was honestly one of the most beautiful things you had ever seen, and the thought that you might have to throw it and break it made you sad.

“Blizzara,” Ignis whispered, bringing you out of your momentary stupor. “Voretooth are weak to ice magic.”

You nodded. “Got it,” you said, willing the tingling in your fingers that lingered from touching his to stop.

“I’ll go around the side while you grab their attention from the front?” he suggested.

“Sure, why not?” you answered, shrugging. You hefted your weapon above your shoulder, deliberately stomping on a few twigs while making as much noise as you could. The voretooth in the front turned its attention to you immediately. It was now that you remembered just how many sharp bits these creatures had… You hoped you had made the right decision when you chose Ignis to come with you.

Three voretooth in front started advancing, teeth bared as they inched towards you agonizingly slowly. You knew better than to make any sudden movements. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Ignis come out of some bushes. You slowly turned your head and made eye contact with him. He nodded, and you let out a deliberately loud yelp and charged at the voretooth pack.

Your distraction worked; they were so focused on you, they didn’t notice Ignis coming up behind with his daggers. He slashed in a wide arc and caught four of them on the legs. Their snarls filled the air along with a telltale hissing noise; it seemed Ignis had poisoned them. The one closest to him made a leap for his throat, but he backflipped effortlessly out of the way, using a lance he summoned from thin air to boost his ascent.

In all your years of hunting, you had never seen someone move this gracefully during a fight. It made sense, you supposed; if this man was one of the people in charge of protecting the crown prince, he would obviously be highly trained in combat. You stopped short as he used his lance to vault over a group of three voretooth, bringing the bladed end down on the centermost one while still in the air.

He glanced over to you, and your stomach flipped as your eyes met. He shouted your name, and suddenly you felt yourself being shoved to the ground. A voretooth had taken advantage of your distracted state and used it to tackle you. You shoved your weapon up, desperately using the shaft of it as a buffer between you and the monster’s sharp, deadly teeth.

Was this how you were going to die? You closed your eyes and braced for the inevitable tearing of flesh that was sure to come. But it never did; instead, there was a whoosh of air, and the weight on your chest was gone. You opened your eyes to see that Ignis had used the blunt end of his lance to shove the voretooth away from you.

“You mustn’t get distracted!” he exclaimed, extending a gloved hand down to you. You took it, trying to ignore how warm his hands were against yours. What was wrong with you?

There was a noise like glass shattering, and the dull ache that had been growing in your side dissipated. Dimly, you realized Ignis must have used a potion on you.

“My hero,” you said, only half-joking. You threw him a grin to seal the deal.

That seemed to momentarily throw him for a loop. “Keep focused on the task at hand!” he finally said, turning and slashing at a charging voretooth with his daggers.

You turned in the opposite direction and swung your weapon in a wide arc, managing to hit two voretooth at once. The one closest to you fell to the ground, twitched, and stopped moving. One down, eight to go.

The other voretooth you had hit took a split second to glance at his fallen pack mate, and you took the opportunity to shove your weapon forward and knock it on its back.

“Ignis!” you shouted, waving him over with the arm not holding your weapon. Ignis backflipped over to where you were and dispatched of the vulnerable voretooth with one precise swing of his lance.

Showoff…

“At the same time?” he asked. You nodded, not quite knowing what he meant, but trusting his judgement nonetheless. He moved so that his back was against yours and swung his lance out. His other arm reached back and linked with yours.

Whoa, he was strong for someone so lean. Now understanding what he wanted to do, you stuck your weapon as far out as it would go and secured your other arm in Ignis’s grasp. He picked you up and spun, your weapons opposite from one another.

The impromptu combo attack worked, and the seven remaining voretooth were knocked over. Down, you thought, but not out.

“The blizzara!” Ignis exclaimed. “Now is the perfect chance!”

You (reluctantly) delinked arms with Ignis and grabbed the magic sphere you had unceremoniously shoved in your pocket when the fight began. Not knowing what exactly to do, you settled for smashing it on the ground directly in front of you.

Mistake.

For a moment, all you could feel was cold. As the one who had thrown the flask, you were immune to the primary damage of the magic, but not the environmental effects.

The grass under you froze solid, and icy winds whipped at all of your exposed skin. You felt as if Shiva herself were right there with you and had just shoved you into a freezing lake. The air was thick with frost and you could barely see a foot in front of your face before the spell swallowed the air with mist.

You could hear the remaining voretooth snarling and yelping as ice crystals formed on their skin; not a fun way to go, all things considered. Dropping your weapon, you pulled your arms into yourself in a desperate attempt to stave off the cold as you watched the last stragglers of the voretooth pack give up on life.

And then, as suddenly as it had begun, the ice storm ended. You were still shivering, but at least now you could feel the rays of the quickly setting sun making an attempt to warm your skin.

Ignis coughed, brushing some ice off his shoulder. “… Well done,” he finally said, “though it is usually customary to throw the flask away from yourself as to avoid the environmental damage as best you can.”

“F-figured that one out a little too late, I think,” you replied, teeth chattering. “Are they all dead?”

“It appears so,” Ignis said, scanning the field quicker than you probably could have. “Far less trouble than anticipated.”

You scoffed. “Maybe for you,” you shot back, glancing at Ignis. A few tufts of hair had fallen into his face, and you resisted the sudden urge to brush them out of the way yourself.

Other than that and a few smudges of dirt and monster blood, however, he looked completely pristine. It wasn’t fair that someone could look so put together like that after a hunt. Maybe that was magic too, you thought.

Speaking of magic, another shiver ripped through you as the waning spell breathed its last, and suddenly you were grateful magic wasn’t altogether too common; you couldn’t imagine regularly dealing with stuff like this.

“You’re chilled,” he remarked after making sure the last voretooth was indeed dead.

“Quite an astute observation,” you replied, imitating his tone as best you could.

To your pleasant surprise, he chuckled in return. “Magic can catch people off guard if they aren’t used to it.” And then he was shrugging off his jacket, placing it around your shoulders before you even realized what he was doing.

“Wh-wh…” you stammered.

Ignis smirked. “You did say you were cold,” he said.

You turned away so he couldn’t see you blushing. “Y-yeah. Thanks,” you replied. Dammit,  _you_  wanted to be the one flustering  _him_ , not the other way around.

His jacket was slightly big on you, but it was definitely warmer than what you had on. It smelled of coffee beans and fancy cologne, and you found yourself subconsciously making an effort to inhale the scent as deep you could.

You turned to see Ignis watching you. The look on his face wasn’t readable, but there was definitely some sort of curiosity there. Or interest?

No, probably not. You could flirt with him all you wanted, but you were sure a city boy like him must have had numerous other options than a rough and tumble hunter like yourself.

(Why did that hurt to think about? You’d only just met this guy!)

“Shall we depart, then? It won’t be much longer until sundown,” Ignis asked after a moment. Whatever strange look in his eyes was gone, replaced by the stoic expression you’d seen on him about ninety percent of the few hours you had known him for.

You smiled softly at him. “Let’s,” you said, taking the lead once more after claiming all the required trophies off the voretooth pack. Not only were these proof that you completed the hunt, they could also sell for a pretty gil with the right buyer.

Ignis had been right about the sun setting. Not long after you’d started the return trek to the post, you realized it was getting close to danger time. The idea of being caught out in the field after dark made you wary; daemons were an unpredictable sort, and you never knew what you’d get. Imps and goblins you could handle just fine, but an Iron Giant? Not so much.

Thankfully, you knew the area alright, and you knew that not much further was a haven. It wasn’t fancy, but it was better than becoming daemon food.

“Home sweet rock,” you said mock-excitedly as you climbed on top of the sacred ground just as the last of the sun disappeared over the horizon.

You didn’t have camping gear, but oh well; you’d done alright with less.

There was a whoosh, and you turned around to see that Ignis had set up… a table and stove?! He’d only been carrying a small pack on him; where the hell had he gotten  _that_  from?

You must have been gaping, because all it took to make Ignis laugh was one look at you.

“Summoning magic isn’t _just_ for weapons, you know,” he said, smirk crossing his features as if he were exactly aware of how impressed you were. “It seems the others have made it back in one piece, so the camping set is ours to use.”

“I- but you just- how did you-” All you could do was sputter out half-questions. You rubbed your eyes, but the impromptu kitchen was still there when your vision cleared; he had indeed just done that.

Ignis paid your stupor no mind. “Do you have any food allergies?” he asked instead, turning away from you and towards the stove.

“Oh. Uh, no,” you said. “I’m not too picky either. Surprise me.”

“Very well, then.” Like a man possessed, he was immersed in his task almost immediately.

Wait, was he actually going to cook for the both of you? You hadn’t even asked him to. That was… really sweet of him, actually. A blush crept up your face as you turned away from him, hugging his jacket closer to yourself. Now that the sun had set, it was beginning to cool off; even though the last wisps of the blizzara spell had dissipated a while ago, you were still thankful for Ignis’s jacket.

It didn’t hurt that he had really nice forearms, either.

The purple button-up he wore left little to the imagination, actually. Now that you could see more of him, you realized he actually had muscles to speak of, lean as they were.

Yes, he was definitely nice to look at. You found yourself staring at his hands as he worked, navigating cooking utensils just as well as he had done his weapons. Once again, you found yourself wondering what else he could do with hands that nimble…

“Something the matter?” Ignis had stopped his work to glance over at you, one eyebrow quirked up in curiosity. Shit, you’d been caught.

“What do you mean?” you asked, trying to sound as casual as humanly possible despite the blush rapidly taking over your face. Maybe you could still salvage this.

Ignis wasn’t having it, though. “You’re staring. Is there something on my face?” he asked, expression making it evident that he knew _exactly_ why you were staring. Damn him.

“I, uh… you’re very good at that,” you said eloquently, gesturing broadly to his entire impromptu kitchen setup.

“Thank you,” he replied, smiling at you. “Years of practice is invaluable, especially when cooking for someone as… picky as Noct.”

You snorted in amusement. “The crown prince of Lucis is a picky eater?”

“Twenty years old and he still won’t eat his vegetables.”

“That’s ridiculous,” you said, giggling.

Ignis chuckled softly. “If by that, you mean ‘ridiculously aggravating’, then yes.” He put half the contents of the stove on a plate before handing it to you. It looked like some sort of chicken and rice dish; where had he gotten the ingredients? Was there some sort of communal stock he and his friends all had access to via magic?

As the smell hit you, you realized just how _hungry_  you were. When was the last time you had a meal that wasn’t noodles or something Wiz made at the post? You couldn’t remember.

“Thanks,” you said after making triple sure you weren’t outright drooling. You sat down on one of the camping chairs he had pulled out of nowhere earlier.

Ignis sat down next to you, and you were acutely aware of how close you two were, as well as the fact that you were still wearing his jacket. You… didn’t really feel like taking it off, and he hasn’t asked for it back.

“I hope it’s to your liking.” He snapped his fingers and a small orange sphere appeared in his hands, which he nonchalantly tossed into the firepit every haven contained. The flames roared to life.

“Whoa…”

Ignis smiled at you. “Fire magic, quite handy.”

You quickly turned your attention to your meal to quell the feelings that his gaze sparked in you. Shoving a forkful in your mouth, you simply nodded at his statement.

This was probably the best thing you had eaten in awhile. You quickly took three more bites to confirm; yes, this was delicious.

“Holy shit,” you muttered.

“I suppose I should take that as a compliment?” Ignis asked, putting his own plate down on his lap momentarily.

You looked over at him. “Uh, yeah,” you answered, not really able to say much else.

Ignis smiled. “I’m glad; perhaps the best part of culinary arts is seeing the smiling faces of those I cook for. In the end, it makes all the effort worth it.”

“S-shush,” you said, eating more of the meal to get your stomach to stop flipping around, dammit.

What  _couldn’t_  this guy do? Not only was he a nimble fighter, he was an excellent cook and very obviously the most responsible one out of all his friends.

Yeah, you’d made the right choice earlier today.

You finished your meal regrettably fast. As you stood to place your plate and fork on the table, you decided to test the waters a little.

It was now or never. You forced the nerves down and took a deep breath. Acting like a scared high schooler wasn’t going to get you anywhere; if you wanted to see where this thing could go, you needed initiative.

“That was great,” you said, grinning at him. “Your girlfriend’s lucky, having you cook for her.”

“Oh, uh, I don’t actually…” Ignis trailed off, looking for the words; this was the first time he seemed unable to come up a quick response. So far, so good.

Okay, question one done. “Boyfriend, then? That’s chill.”

Ignis cleared his throat. “I am… uninvolved.”

Exactly what you wanted to hear. You took a step closer. “Married to the job?”

“You could say that,” he said, crossing his legs and uncrossing them again. You had a feeling he knew where this was going. He could stop you at any time, and you’d respect that, but he hadn’t yet.

Another step. You were close enough to touch him now, but you refrained. “That’s a shame,” you said, voice taking on a faux-innocent lilt. “Handsome man like you… bet you could have someone falling all over you if you wanted to.”

“I… you flatter me,” he replied, staring up at you with his deep green eyes, transfixed. You had him right where you want him.

“I speak the  _truth_ , Mr. Scientia,” you purred. You reached down and pushed him on the shoulder lightly. He went with it, back meeting the back of the camping chair as he let out a soft ‘oof’.

His eyes watched your every move as you trailed a hand up his arm and across the contours of his shoulders. “You’re still… very kind to say so,” he said, swallowing thickly. His breath was coming out a little harder, the pupils of his eyes dilated just a bit.

“In fact, I think you might have someone interested right now.” Throwing caution to the wind, you leaned down and kissed him softly, fingers winding through his spiked hair.

He reciprocated cautiously, sliding a hand up to the middle of your back while placing the other one on your cheek.

You broke apart, grinning at him. “That wasn’t so bad, huh?” you asked.

“Well, I’m glad to see we’re on the same page,” he replied, voice taking on a husky tone you didn’t expect to hear out of someone as refined as him. You  _loved_  it.

You kissed him again, bolder this time. He brought his gloved fingers up to wind through your hair, and you shuddered pleasantly at the feeling. Moving into his lap, you straddled him in the camping chair. He wrapped a careful hand around your waist, securing you so you wouldn’t fall.

Ignis pulled back again, panting. “It’s hardly proper to do this with someone I barely know.”

“I have a feeling you’ll know me a little better by the time we’re done,” you teased, leaning over and kissing down his jawline. Ignis took in a sharp breath as you started on his neck.

“I… really should - ah! - know better than this…” he said, and yet he made no move to stop you.

You moved back to looking in his eyes after leaving a particularly prominent mark on his neck. “Maybe this is your chance to… loosen up a little,” you said, trailing your fingers down his shoulder and his bare forearm softly. He shivered at the contact.

You could see the conflict in his eyes. He was torn between enjoying himself and taking the ‘higher road’, being the ‘responsible’ one. “What if someone sees us?” he asked you.

“Who’s out here but the daemons? You don’t have to be a gentleman 24/7, Iggy,” you said, remembering the nickname his friend had used for him earlier.

Ignis smirked up at you, finally seeming to come into his confidence. “My dear, I am  _always_  a gentleman,” he said, voice hitting an octave that made a pleasurable shudder go down your spine. You reached up and pulled off his glasses gently, placing them on the table beside you before launching back in for another kiss.

He responded eagerly, hands slipping beneath your shirt to trace up and down your torso. The feel of his leather gloves against your skin was probably one of the hottest things you’d ever experienced. You broke the kiss and gasped out his name as his uncovered thumb brushed up against a sensitive spot on your lower back.

You sat up and moved to shrug off Ignis’s jacket, only for his hands to grasp your upper arms softly, stopping you in your tracks.

“If I may make a request…” he began, looking away nervously. “Perhaps you could keep that on for me?”

“Only if you wear the gloves,” you said, grinning.

His response was to take his hand and brush his fingers against the back of your neck. You moaned softly at the sensation; he seemed to know exactly what to do to drive you wild. Your hands flew to his shirt, impatiently undoing the buttons.

You had been right about him secretly having muscle. He definitely wasn’t built like his friend Gladio, but it was clear he worked out regularly. You’d felt how oddly strong he was earlier, when he’d picked you up in the middle of the fight, but seeing the proof laid out in front of you was satisfying. Ignis shuddered in pleasure as you ran your hands down the planes of his chest, stopping just above his navel. You ground against him and he threw his head back, meeting the back of the chair with a soft thump.

“Someone’s enjoying himself,” you teased, grinding down on him again and feeling the bulge in his slacks grow even more.

“Forgive my eagerness,” he said, leaning up to kiss you one more, teeth nipping at your lower lip. “It’s been quite a while since I’ve had… meaningful contact like this.”

You undid his belt buckle. “Nothing to be sorry about,” you replied, giggling. He tried to hide it, but the way he arched into your touch as you undid the button on his pants betrayed just how badly he wanted this. Honestly, you hadn’t pegged him as being into this sort of thing, but you’d been wrong about things before.

“Are you quite sure about this?” he asked, standing up slightly to impatiently pull down his pants and boxers just enough for his intended purposes.

“I thought I’d be the one asking if you were sure,” you remarked, sliding off his lap momentarily.

Ignis blinked down at you, confused. “What are you-” he said before cutting himself off with a loud groan as you took him into your mouth without any warning.

You sat back in your heels momentarily. “That,” you answered sarcastically before taking him as far as you could comfortably manage.

“Oh,  _Astrals_ ,” he gasped, winding his fingers through your hair. He didn’t pull your head down on him, or even try to make you go faster; all it seemed his hand was doing there was providing leverage. You swirled your tongue around as much of him as you could, savoring the way he tried so hard to keep from bucking into your mouth.

You glanced up and looked him straight in the eyes before humming softly around him. The hand in your hair tightened his grip as he hissed in pleasure. The noises coming from his mouth were absolutely divine, and you wanted to see just how many moans you could pull out of him.

Reaching up and stroking what you couldn’t fit, you bobbed your head up and down, trying to get as much friction on him as possible. The next moan he gave sent a coil of heat down to the pit of your stomach, and you reached your hand between your legs to start working yourself over your clothing.

“A-ah!” he exclaimed. “Please pull back, my dear. I’d hate for this to be over before you’ve gotten anything out of it.”

You did as you were told, wiping your hand on the back of your mouth as you sat back on your heels.

“My apologies, I…” he trailed off extending a hand down to you. You took it and situated yourself right back on his lap, kissing him deeply as your hand reached down to stroke him. He broke off the kiss, stealing your hand. “It would be horribly improper for you to be left unsatisfied,” he said, trailing a hand down your torso before stopping at your waistband. “If I may?”

“ _Please_ ,” you breathed, angling your hips up to give him better access. His nimble hands made quick work of the bottom half of your clothing, and you gasped as his leather-clad fingers made contact with your more sensitive bits.

He reached up and pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth (shit, that was hot) before situating it in his other hand. “Just for a moment,” he said, wetting his uncovered fingers with his tongue. You had a feeling about what he was going to do next, and you were not disappointed as he slid his hand down to you, fingers slowly easing themselves inside you.

“ _Ignis_ ,” you gasped, burying your face against his neck to give him a better angle to work you with. He was gentle, making sure not to hurt you.

“I hope this is to your liking,” he said, pressing a kiss to your exposed neck. You blushed as you remembered the significantly less naughty context he’d used those words with earlier in the night. Had he been planning just as much as you had? Probably not, you thought; he’d seemed genuinely surprised to see you make a move. You wondered why he seemed so shocked, though, as surely someone like him must have had tons of people after him before you.

When he felt you’d been prepared enough, he hastily slipped his glove back on, sliding his thumbs over your hipbones as he returned his hands to you. “Hnn,” you whined. “Now you’re just teasing me.”

“You’re absolutely certain this is what you would like to do?” he asked.

You took matters into your own hands, lifting yourself up and sinking onto him as quickly as you could. “Yeah,” you said casually, as if you hadn’t just done what you’d done. After taking a moment to adjust, you began to roll your hips against his, angling yourself so you were getting the necessary friction.

He seemed content to let you ride him, thumbs drawing soothing circles on your bare hips and thighs as you worked yourself on him. You steadied your hands on his shoulders and pulled him in for a needy kiss, reaching up to tug on his now thoroughly mussed hair.

Without his glasses, his eyes were striking, bright green a lovely contrast against the orange firelight that served as your guide for the evening. They looked up at you with an expression nearing adoration, and you couldn’t meet his gaze for longer than a few seconds each time, lest the feelings bubbling up in your chest overwhelm you.

This could really be something, you thought. You hadn’t been lying when you’d told Ignis earlier that you really hadn’t met many people like him. He was courteous, even in the midst of his carnal pursuits. You liked that; you were no stranger to casual romps, but those you had been with before had generally been greedier, only in it for their own enjoyment.

Ignis slipped his hands under your shirt and ran them up your back, seemingly content just to feel the contours of your body. You sighed softly and leaned forward to bury your head in the crook of his neck to give him better access. His hands were warm even under the gloves, and you could tell he was taking the effort to be careful, never scratching or pulling.

You bit down on the bit of skin connecting his neck and shoulder and the effect was instantaneous. His hands around your back tightened their grip and he thrust up once, then again.

“Guess you like that, huh?” you teased, pulling back to look him in the eyes once more. His pupils were wide with lust, and his lips hung open in a soft pant. He had been pretty before, but like this, he was gorgeous.

“I suppose so,” was all he said in response, pausing to let out a choked moan when you rolled your hips greedily against him. “Might I say… you look absolutely breathtaking like this.”

You felt heat creep up your face. Even in the middle of a tryst, he knew how to charm someone. “H-hey,” you muttered, pushing back on his chest a little. “That’s - ah! - that’s… my line.”

Ignis chuckled, a sound that was even more lovely on your ears with the added undertones his voice had taken on. “Forgive my transgression, then,” he said, punctuating his statement with a thrust upward.

At a loss for words and feeling far too pleasured to try and find any, you simply leaned forward and kissed him again, pulling one of your hands out of his hair and moving it down to the junction between you two. Ignis, noticing your movement, took one of his hands off your back and joined you down there. The sensation of leather against you was almost too much to bear, and you felt your climax quickly coming up on you.

“Ah, I-Ignis,” you gasped. “You keep that up and I’m gonna-”

“Please do, my dear,” he purred.

That was all you needed. With a shout of his name, you felt yourself cresting the peak, burying your face in his shoulder as the sensation overtook you. You rolled your hips into his, desperate to get those last few dregs of sensation you could before becoming oversensitive.

What you didn’t expect, however, was for Ignis to quickly lift you off of him, settling you further down his lap. Your mouth opened in an attempt to question him, but you were captivated by the sight of Ignis taking himself in his gloved hand and stroking himself to completion, ribbons of release coating his bare chest as he choked out what sounded like an expletive.

Ignis slumped back against the back of the chair, looking absolutely content with himself. He ran a hand up through his hair, grimacing at the rumpled state both it and his clothing were now in. “I must admit… I’ve never been so bold as to do something like this outside before.”

“Maybe that’s a sign for you to live a little, huh?” you said, smiling up at him.

“Perhaps,” he replied with a tired smile, reaching forward and pulling you against him once more after cleaning up the mess he had made of himself. “I apologize for moving you rather abruptly. We hadn’t discussed the matter beforehand, so I figured it would be quite rude to-”

You interrupted him with a kiss. “You’re sweet,” you said when you finally pulled away. “Guess I made the right choice pulling you away from your buddies, huh?”

The mention of his friends made Ignis seem to remember something. “Drat!” he exclaimed softly, reaching for the phone next to his glasses on the table. He frowned as he turned the display on. “Two missed calls,” he muttered. “And a text message from Noct. It seems they’re worried about me.”

“Send them a selfie of us like this,” you said, pecking him on the cheek.

“A-absolutely not,” he protested. “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” He turned his phone on and tapped out a quick reply. “A simple message about being held up will suffice.”

You grinned at him. “You definitely had _something_ up, that’s for sure.”

Ignis couldn’t help but snort at your attempt at a joke. “You’re ridiculous,” he replied, smile betraying the mirth behind his tone.

“If by that, you mean ‘ridiculously adorable’, then you’re right,” you said, countering his words from earlier. That got a genuine chuckle out of the man underneath you, and it made a warm feeling bubble up in your heart. Yes, you definitely wanted to get to know this man better, and you hoped he felt the same.

“We should think about sleeping soon,” he remarked. “The morning comes early, and I doubt my companions will be pleased about a late start.”

You leaned your head against Ignis’s shoulder, still very much in his arms. “If you told them what you got up to, I think they’d understand.” You could see it in your mind’s eye; his friends seemed very much the type to ‘wingman’ for one another. Gladio would probably clap him on the shoulder, perhaps a little too hard, and congratulate him. Noctis would probably make an affectionate remark about Ignis being the last person he’d expect to do something like this, and even Prompto would be happy for his friend, despite his earlier disappointment due to conflicting interests.

Perhaps Wiz was right; these guys weren’t so bad after all. Especially the one in your arms right now.

“Still not a capital idea. If I told them about my debauchery, they might start thinking it’s okay to misbehave as well,” Ignis said, placing his glasses back on his face with a hint of a wry smile.

“Is that what I am?” you asked in mock hurt. “Just a night of debauchery?”

Ignis blushed, faint tinge to his cheeks being barely visible in the dimming firelight. “If you would like to be… Otherwise…”

You leaned back. “Otherwise?” you parroted, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Otherwise, I would like to get to know you better, if that’s something you would like.”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Ignis smiled. “I’m glad we’re on the same page,” he said, and you blushed when you remembered the last time he’d said that, you two had been in a full on makeout session. “Now, we should really set up the bedrolls. I’m perfectly content with staying like this, but this position is hardly proper sleeping posture. It wouldn’t do to wake up with a crick in the neck tomorrow morning, no?”

“Ever the pragmatist, I see,” you teased, reluctantly getting up off of him and finding where your pants had gone. You were  _still_  wearing the damn jacket; unless he said something, you were content with keeping it for the next infinity.

“It  _is_  what I am best at,” he retorted. You claimed his chair as he went about setting up the bedrolls, still very much shirtless.

Yeah, you could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! I'm particularly partial to a more gentle and considerate Ignis - gentlemen are my fucking kink.
> 
> If you want to be friends/scream about FFXV/scream about Ignis with me, don't hesitate! My tumblr is [here](http://antiloquist.tumblr.com/). I love making new friends with every fandom I go to.
> 
> Tumblr version is [here](http://antiloquist.tumblr.com/post/164141308943/wood-in-the-woods)!
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments below. I love you all for reading my garbage! <3


End file.
